callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Call of Duty: Total War
Call of Duty: Total War follows the Allied Forces on the Western Front in 1918, as the first try to hold back the German attack and then launch their own counteroffensive to end the war. It follows the soldiers of the British, Canadian and American armies. =Story Outline= Part 1: Lighting Attack (March 21st 1918) Sgt. McKay and his unit of British troops come under heavy artillery fire as the Germans launch their offensive. McKay and his men try to stop the assault. McKay takes over the machine gun from his fallen comrade, and holds back the stormtroopers. The Germans bring their flamethrowers troops and nearly eliminate McKay's unit. Overwhelmed by the attack McKay and his unit are forced to fall back. Part 2: Last Stand (April 5th 1918) McKay and his men reform with other units at Amiens trying to hold off the German offensive.McKay fights off the attack with his unit using a Lewis gun. In a frantic battle, McKay fights with any weapon he can find. Bloodied the Germans retreat. Part 3: Backs to the Wall (April 11th 1918) Pte. Baron awakes to the sound of German artillery, and is ordered by Sgt. Robiechauld to get up and man the machine gun, cutting down the initial German attack. The Germans then fire gas shells into the Canadian line, forcing them to quickly don gas masks to stay alive. The Germans continue the attack with Stormtroppers and even heavy tanks to break through. Baron however finds a captured anti tank rifle and knocks out the German tanks. The Infantry however lands in the trench and a bloody hand to hand fight ensues. Baron is knocked down by a German soldier who tries to kill him with a bayonet, but Robiechauld knifes the attacker saving Baron's life. The Germans then retreat back to their own lines. Part 4: The Yanks Are Coming (May 28th 1918) Cpl. Shepherd and the newly arrived US Marines, are quickly sent into the front lines to relieve French forces who have been holding back a German offensive near Château-Thierry. Shepherd's superior Sgt. Gibbs orders the Marines to fall in to help Army troops who hold the main defensive line. After witnessing a number of French troops retreating, the Marines open fire on the oncoming Germans, who are surprised by the American resistance. Gibbs orders Shepherd to take over a machine gun, whose operator has just been killed. Shepherd aims specifically for the German flamethrowers troops, rupturing their fuel tanks and incinerating the surrounding infantry. The Germans blocked by the flames abandon their attack. Part 5: Holding the Line (June 3rd 1918) Part 6: Trench Raid (June 5th 1918) Part 7: Into the Wood (June 6th 1918) Part 8: Devil Dogs (June 26th 1918) Part 9: Rock of the Marne (July 17th 1918) Part 10: Breakthrough (August 8th 1918) Part 11: Retribution (August 10th 1918) Part 12: The Salient (September 12th 1918) Part 13: Du Canal (September 29th 1918) Part 14: Over the Canal (October 2nd 1918) Part 15: Nightmare (October 4th 1918) Part 16: Cambrai (October 8th 1918) Part 17: Bloodbath (October 16th 1918) Part 18: Endgame (November 4th 1918) =Characters= Playable Characters *Sgt. McKay *Pte. Baron *Cpl. Shepherd Non-playble Characters *Sgt. Robiechauld *Sgt. Gibbs *Lt. Price =Weapons= Rifles *Gewehr 98 *Lee-Enfield *Pattern 1914 Enfield *M1917 Enfield *Springfield 1903 *Ross rifle *Lebel rifle *Berthier rifle *SMLE ‘Sawn-off’ Sidearms *Mauser C96 *Luger 08 *Colt M1911 *Webley Revolver *M1917 Revolver *M1879 Reichsrevolver Automatic Weapons *Chauchat Automatic Rifle *Browning Automatic Rifle (BAR) *Bergmann MP-18 Submachine Gun *Beretta M1918 Submachine Gun *MG-08 Machine Gun *MG 08/15 Light Machine Gun *MG 18 TuF Heavy Machine Gun *Bergmann LMG 15 n.A. Light Machine Gun *Browning M1917 Machine Gum *Hotchkiss M1914 Machine Gun *Vickers Machine Gun *Lewis Light Machine Gun *Chauchat-Ribeyrolles 1918 submachine gun Grenades and Explosives *Model 24 Stielhandgranate *F1 Grenade *Mk2 Grenade *Mills Grenade *Satchel Charge *Smoke Grenade *Signal Flare Attachments *Rifle Grenade *Bayonet *Sniper Scope *Bipod *Telescopic Sight *Round Drum *Grip *Sawed-Off *Flash Hider *Flaming bayonet Misc *Flammenwerfer M. 16. *Wechselapparat flamethrower *Schilt flamethrower *Norris-Menchen flamethrower *M1897 Trenchgun *Double-Barreled Shotgun *Trench Knife *Bowie Knife *Trench Club *French Nail *Entrenching Tool *Gas Mask *Mauser 1918 T-Gewehr Anti-Tank Rifle *Hotchkiss Canon de 37 mm *7.5 cm Minenwerfer *Newton 6 inch Mortar *Stokes Mortar *76mm Field Gun *18 Pounder Field Gun *77mm field Gun =Vehicles= *Mark IV Tank *Mark V Tank *A7V Heavy Tank *Medium Mark A Whippet *Renault FT-17 Tank *Truck